Charley And Mimmo Cartoon Channel Airdates
Aired as filler on the Canadian Cartoon Channel, this series of shorts ran on there from 2003-2005 and aired reruns until 2008. It now airs on the retro equivalent on June 2 2015. This is a list of airdates. Season 1 1: Kitten Kraze (June 5 2003) 2: Don't Worry About The Rain (June 14 2003) 3: Painting Problems (June 23 2003) 4: Of Market And Men (July 6 2003) 5: Mount Charley (July 18 2003) 6: Sea Sided (July 27 2003) 7: Gone Fishing (August 5 2003) 8: Mimmo's Birthday (August 13 2003) 9: Farm Frolics (August 28 2003) 10: When Flowers Have Power (September 13 2003) 11: Forest Flump (September 26 2003) 12: Eye Of The Storm (October 15 2003) 13: Herbarium Of The Century (October 22 2003) 14: Sled Buds (November 2 2003) 15: Mechanical Man (November 26 2003) 16: Playground Biz (December 1 2003) 17: Charley's Christmas (December 23 2003) 18: Super Marketed (January 4 2004) 19: Two Pals And The Sea Life (January 12 2004) 20: S.C.S (Stop Charley's Sickness) (January 17 2004) 21: A Funny Meeting (February 2 2004) Season 2 22: Must Do Housework (April 24 2004) 23: Holiday Departure (April 29 2004) 24: Car Break (May 3 2004) 25: Charley: Tamer Of Fauna (May 7 2004) 26: Costume Craze (May 17 2004) 27: Got Goldfish!? (May 24 2004) 28: Camp It Out (June 2 2004) 29: Pursue Your Pastry (June 15 2004) 30: Twist And Shout (June 24 2004) 31: Musical Charley (July 1 2004) 32: The Buzz On Charley (July 5 2004) 33: Zoo Jaunt (July 10 2004) 34: Trade Ya!!! (July 20 2004) 35: Swimmer Slob (July 23 2004) 36: Parrot Pride (August 4 2004) 37: Charley At Nightfall (August 7 2004) 38: School Morning (August 12 2004) 39: Old Yeller Feller (August 15 2004) 40: Baby Is Too Sleepy For Joy (August 21 2004) 41: Photo Frenzy (August 25 2004) Season 3 42: A Hide And Seek Situation (October 22 2004) 43: The Home Made Olympics (November 2 2004) 44: Winning For A Friend (November 7 2004) 45: Day After Daycare (November 25 2004) 46: Nosey Mimmo (November 30 2004) 47: River Of Dreams (December 5 2004) 48: Skate Or Sludge (January 3 2005) 49: Postcard For Lily (January 8 2005) 50: The Fool Without The Prank (January 13 2005) 51: Back At The Barnyard (January 25 2005) 52: Caring For Nature (February 11 2005) 53: Treasure For Pleasure (February 15 2005) 54: Learning To Drive (February 27 2005) 55: Trick Of The Mind (March 2 2005) 56: Quarrel Craze (March 8 2005) 57: Picnic Problems (March 15 2005) 58: Pest In The House (March 22 2005) 59: Restaurant Of Mind (March 26 2005) 60: The Nursery Garden (April 2 2005) 61: Aerial Charley (April 9 2005) 62: Porting The Fish (April 16 2005) 63: Dog Of The Day (April 23 2005) 64: Charley's Hut (May 13 2005) 65: Bareback Charley (May 17 2005)